Six Word Stories: Alex Rider
by Ella Entranced
Summary: So, I saw a Harry Potter version of this the other day and thought that it would be cool to do an Alex Rider version. I'm starting with Mrs. Jones and ending with Alex. Hopefully I can cram as many characters as possible in between.
1. Mrs Jones

_**So, this is the first of many to come. So far, I've written 23, but I hope to do more than that. If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM.**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mrs. Jones_: I never wanted to use him.**  
**_


	2. Ben Daniels

_**Here's another one. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM.**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben Daniels- _I wish Alex would trust me.**  
**_


	3. Ash

_**Here's another one. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ash- _I am still jealous of John.**  
**_


	4. Sabina Pleasure

_**Here's another one. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sabina Pleasure-_ I absolutely hated leaving Alex behind.**  
**_


	5. Jack Starbright

_**Here's another one. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jack Starbright- _I want the old Alex back.**  
**_


	6. Winston Yu

_**Here's another one. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. And I'm sorry this one isn't Yassen. I want to make sure his is absolutely perfect before I post. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Winston Yu- _I want to hate the British.**  
**_


	7. James Sprintz

_**Here's another one. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. And I'm sorry this one isn't Yassen. I want to make sure his is absolutely perfect before I post. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

James Sprintz_**-** Alex is my only true friend**.**_


	8. Ian Rider

_**So sorry it took so long fo me to update! I just got back from a class trip. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ian Rider-_ I wanted to be Alex's father._


	9. Harold Sayle

_**So sorry it took so long fo me to update! I just got back from a class trip. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harold Sayle-_ I only wished to fit in._


	10. John Rider

_**So sorry it took so long fo me to update! I just got back from a class trip. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! If there are any characters you want me to do, just send me a PM. Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

John Rider-_ I just wanted to get out._


	11. Alan Blunt

_**So, I'm not sure if this is the right one for Blunt, but I'm keeping it for now. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me if you think I should keep this one or change it to another option I have for Blunt.**_

_**Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alan Blunt-_ I know I am a monster._


	12. Helen Rider

_**I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas, just tell me!**_

_**Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Helen Rider- _I wish I could help Alex._


	13. Dr Grief

_**I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas, just tell me!**_

_**Oh...and I don't own anything to do with Alex Rider...I'm not even British...  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Ella**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dr. Grief- _I wanted to fix my past._


	14. Alan Blunt Take Two

**Wow...it's been a long time. I won't bore you with details, but my life has been super hectic. Also, I've been spending quite a lot of time working on changing the six words into oneshots. I'm not sure I'm going to post them just yet, as they're still a work in progress...but it might happen. **

**Also, this one is not my own. It was an idea given to me by the lovely Buchworm13...thank you.**

**Lots of love,**

**Ella**

**Disclaimer- Even my British accent sucks...**

* * *

Alan Blunt- _It's all for the greater good._


	15. Julia Rothman

**Wow...it's been a long time. I won't bore you with details, but my life has been super hectic. Also, I've been spending quite a lot of time working on changing the six words into oneshots. I'm not sure I'm going to post them just yet, as they're still a work in progress...but it might happen. **

**Also, this one is not my own. It was an idea given to me by the lovely Buchworm13...thank you.**

**Lots of love,**

**Ella**

**Disclaimer- Even my British accent sucks...**

* * *

Julia Rothman- _I wanted my revenge on John._


End file.
